Thalico Love
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Ok this is my first attempt at Thalico so don't hate on it too much. Just a bunch of random oneshots that don't progress in any form of specific order.
1. A Romantic Night In

**Ok this is my first true attempt at a Thalico fic soooo please let me know how you guys like it. I've been thinking about doing something Thalico-ish for awhile and I guess I'll start with oneshots. Let me know. RawR and Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Romantic Night In**

Thalia walked into their apartment and smiled, Nico had the night off and she had gotten off work early so she was counting on some quality time with him. She shrugged her coat off and set her keys on the table and then removed her shoes. She heard Nico's semi-heavy footsteps making their way down the hall. She was greeted by his familiar grin and a hug, "You're home early.

"Yup, it was slow today so I took the rest of the day off." Thalia shrugged.

"Well then I think we can make some reservations for dinner and then have a nice romantic night." He grinned.

"If you want to." She smiled.

"Well I'll call…."

"Why don't we just stay in tonight?" Thalia asked, "It's snowing pretty bad."

Nico looked outside, "I'll call for Chinese."

"Ok sounds good to me." She smiled.

Nico kissed her quickly and then let go, "Why don't you go take a warm shower and relax a little and I'll get things ready."

Thalia looked at him and nodded, "Well then I'll see you in about an hour."

Nico smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "See you then."

Thalia could hear things moving around in the kitchen and dining room wondering what the hell he was in there doing. She tried to ignore all of it and took a shower. She made sure that she was wearing something that looked at least a little bit sexy even if they were staying in that night and went to go see what Nico was up to.

* * *

When she entered the living room there was a trail of rose petals. She smiled when she found him lighting candles on the table. He looked nice so Thalia figured that he must have changed while she was showering.

"Hey, smells good." She said referring to the dinner.

Nico turned and smiled at her, "Oh I'm glad, I got you General Tso's chicken."

"Perfect." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

He pulled out her chair, "Shall we?"

She sat in the chair and Nico pushed it in for her. He sat in the chair across from her and smiled as he dug into his Sweet and Sour Chicken. He poured the wine and smiled, "So how was your day?"

"It was fine." Thalia shrugged.

"Well now your day is just going to get better." He smiled at her.

"Is it really?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded, "Of course it is, you're with me now."

Thalia laughed and enjoyed her dinner with Nico. After dinner Nico carried her out to the living room and sat on the couch. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "This was extremely romantic."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the night." Nico whispered kissing her softly.

She smiled and rested her forehead on his, "I love you."

"I love you too Thals." Nico whispered.


	2. Wake Up and Realize

**Hope this is cute...let me know how you like it... RawR and Enjoy! :D**

**Wake Up and Realize**

There was a knock on Nico's door late at night. He opened the door and found none other than Thalia standing there in her shorts and over-sized sweatshirt. Nico looked at her and could clearly see the tears streaming down her face.

"Thals what's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't reply she just threw her arms around him and sobbed. Nico pulled her inside and closed the door. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and whispered things to comfort her until she finally calmed down a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked drying her tears with his sleeves.

"He….he…he told me I wasn't good enough for him." She sobbed.

Thalia was dating a jerk who was constantly telling her all of her 'flaws' and running around with a bunch of other girls. To Nico she was perfect he couldn't find a single flaw to her. She was everything anyone could possibly want in a girl.

"And you believe that jerk?" Nico asked her softly.

She looked at him with teary blue eyes, "Of course I believed him!"

Nico's eyebrows furrowed together, "Thals you're amazing and if this moron can't realize it and has the nerve to tell you that you're not amazing then he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone who loves you so much more than that jerk does." He tried to dry her tears with his thumb and she winced and pulled away from him.

"Thals what's wrong? Was I too rough?" he asked.

Thalia shook her head, "No it's just….oh never mind."

Nico looked at her and flipped on the light. Under her right eye was a huge red mark that stretched all the way to the bottom of her jaw.

"Thalia did he hit you?" Nico asked.

"Nico don't worry about it." Thalia sniffled.

"Thals he shouldn't be laying a hand on you." Nico whispered.

"Well he did and he has been for the past three months don't worry about it." Thalia said her voice thick with tears.

"Thalia he doesn't need to be putting his hands on you!" Nico said he was seething.

"Nico it doesn't matter…" Thalia started to say.

"Yes it does matter Thalia! He doesn't need to be dating you or laying a hand on you when there's someone who would die for you in a heartbeat that's right in front of you! Thalia I've loved you since I met you and I've been waiting for you to wake up and realize that for the past five years now!" Nico said.

Thalia looked at him and before he could register what was going on her lips crashed into his in a hasty yet passionate kiss. Her arms were flung around his neck and his arms were locked tightly around her waist. When she pulled away from him with a huge smile on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Because you're always dating someone." Nico whispered.

She pulled his face down to her so close that her lips barely hovered over his, "I never knew that you liked me."

She placed her lips on his again, this time in a softer gentler kiss. Nico had been waiting for this moment since they were freshmen in high school. Thalia had dated every guy but him and he began to become so frustrated with her. Nico never felt like she would ever like him in the way he liked her.

"Just promise me one thing." Nico whispered as he rested his head against hers.

"What?" she whispered.

"You'll let me kick his ass." Nico whispered.

"Fine you can kick his ass."

"I love you Thalia….much more than you've ever gotten to know from all those assholes you've dated." He whispered.

"I love you too Nico."

"Good then its official you're mine and you'll never have to deal with those jerks ever again." He whispered with a smile.

Thalia smiled back at him, "Ok its official."


	3. Fro-Yo and Snowflakes

**Ok I'm not anti-Thuke...trust me I am anything but that! So enjoy and thanks for the feedback...let me know how you guys like this! RawR :D**

**Fro-yo and Snowflakes **

Despite the fact that it was 32 degrees and snowing Thalia wanted to go get frozen yogurt. Nico sighed and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Thalia bounced along happily beside him.

"What possessed you to want frozen yogurt now?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "Not quite sure."

"Why did you drag me along with you; why not take Luke or something?" Nico asked.

"Because you're my best friend and Luke and I aren't speaking." Thalia said.

"Another fight?" Nico asked knowing perfectly well that they were fighting.

Thalia nodded, "I broke up with him for good this time."

Nico could tell by the way that her eyes darkened that she didn't want to talk about it. He dropped the subject as the frozen yogurt place came into view. He opened the door and ushered her inside. They stood in line and Nico's inner white girl took over wishing that they were standing at Starbuck's rather than at Yo-Bub's.

"Can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked flashing Nico a flirtatious smile.

Nico looked over at Thalia who was still looking at the menu, "Yeah one second."

He waited another moment and Thalia shrugged, "Can we go to Starbuck's I'm not in the mood for frozen yogurt now?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "You know I'm always ready for Starbuck's."

With that they left the flirty girl behind the counter and headed over to the Starbuck's across the street.

"I thought you wanted frozen yogurt." Nico shook his head.

Thalia pulled a face, "The chick was flirting with you."

"So that made you not want frozen yogurt anymore?" Nico asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Nico everywhere we go there's always someone flirting with you."

Nico rolled his eyes, "No there isn't Thalia."

She opened the door and they were hit with the smell of coffee and pastries. Nico and Thalia stood in line behind another million people who wanted warm coffee. The whole place looked like Christmas threw up and ran away. Finally it was Nico and Thalia's turn to order.

"What can I get for you today?" the dude behind the counter asked.

"Ummm I'll have a French Vanilla latte, venti, extra Vanilla, and sugar." Thalia said.

"And for you sir?" he asked Nico.

"Venti dark roast nothing in it." Nico said.

Nico and Thalia waited for their coffee and when they got it they exited Starbuck's. Thalia looked and Nico's coffee and smiled, "Nico I think someone gave you their phone number."

Sure enough on the coffee cup there was a phone number under the name of the guy who served them. Nico groaned; why did this always happen to him? Did he look gay?

"Seriously?" he groaned.

Thalia smiled, "Look it's snowing."

Sure enough fluffy white snowflakes began to fall into Nico's hair. He looked over at Thalia and smiled; she looked amazing with snow in her hair and lashes. They were strolling around Central Park when Thalia stopped.

"What?" Nico asked.

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. Not just a little peck on the lips, an actual kiss. Nico had been waiting for this for ages so of course he kissed her back. Maybe her dragging him out into the cold wasn't so bad after all.

"Merry Christmas Nico." Thalia smiled.

"It's not even Christmas yet." Nico chuckled.

"Consider this an early Christmas present." Thalia grinned.

They interlaced their fingers and continued to walk down the snowy pathway through the park. They spent the morning playing in the snow and drinking coffee. It was probably one of the best Christmas-Time memories Nico had ever had even if the original plan was fro-yo.


	4. I Hate You

**Once again I am anything but anti-Thuke...if you don't believe me check out my profile lol...anyway let me know how you like it and if you want to see anything else in these little one-shots! RawR thanks for any future feedback! :D**

* * *

**I Hate You**

She slammed the door in his face. This was one of their more serious fights. He stood outside her door and took a deep breath, "Come on Thals open the door."

"No go away!" she called back.

"Thalia just open the door." Nico called through the door.

"I don't want to talk to you…I hate you!" she called.

"Thalia come on just open the door so we can talk about this." Nico called.

"No you're going to leave anyway!" Thalia called.

"Thals I'm just going on a quest!" Nico called.

"And you didn't tell me! It's one of the most dangerous quests ever and you're going with _her_!" Thalia sniffled.

"Thals is that what this is about?" he asked softly.

"No!" she yelled through the door.

"Thalia I can't help who they're making me go with." Nico said. The door swung open and Nico walked in. He closed it and found Thalia standing in the middle of her cabin. She threw something at him and he caught it realizing that it was a t-shirt that she had stolen from him…in fact all of his stuff was beginning to fly at him.

Nico dropped the t-shirt and walked over to Thalia who looked at him. He pinned her arms to her side and made her look him in the eye. He knew she was upset and it was his job to soothe her. She glared at him, "Let me go."

"No because this is ridiculous…I don't want us to be fighting when I come home." He whispered.

"Well that's you're fault that we're fighting." Thalia mumbled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until today and nothing will happen between Lou Ellen and me." Nico whispered.

Thalia still glared at him, "You said that last time and you kissed her!"

"Thalia she charmed me last time and you know that." Nico still kept his voice soft. He knew that yelling at her would just make things worse and honestly he didn't want to make things worse; he just wanted to make her happy again.

She began to struggle but Nico just held her closer, "Thals I'm not going to let you go."

"I hate you." She muttered again.

"You know they say that there's a very thin line between hate and love?" Nico whispered.

Nico felt a sob rake through Thalia's body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head, "Shh it's all ok Thals there's no reason to cry."

She looked up and him with teary blue eyes, "Yes there is! You're going on a super dangerous quest with Lou Ellen and I don't trust her and…" she never finished because she just broke out in tears, "I still hate you!"

Nico chuckled, "Would you feel better about this if I called or IM you?"

Thalia looked at him and nodded, "Maybe."

"Well then it's a deal." He whispered resting his forehead on hers.

Nico felt Thalia's arms snake around his middle. He knew that she was scared and he understood why she was…the poor girl had lost practically everything she had loved throughout her whole life. First there was Jason, who she has now, and then there was Luke. Nico still had a deep hatred toward Luke for what he did; dishonoring Thalia's sacrifice, trying to turn her to his side, and then completely forgetting about her and falling in love with her best friend. Nico held that against Luke since before he even knew he liked Thalia…in his days where he liked Percy.

"I'm going to be ok." He whispered.

"Promise me that you'll come back alive." She whispered.

Nico cupped her face with his hands and dried her tears with his thumbs, "I promise…no I swear on the River Styx that I will come back alive."

Thunder rumbled in the background and Thalia buried her face into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too Thals." He whispered.

He knew that he would never, ever in a million years, leave her and make her cry like he had seen millions of time due to Luke. He wasn't going to make her cry like that she didn't deserve that. He found her looking up at him, "Thalia I promise that I will never leave you."

She looked at him, "Don't make promises you're not sure you can keep."

He looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Thals I'm not like Luke and I will not leave you."


End file.
